warrior_cats_rpg_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Botin des Todes
Botin des Todes Prolog thumb|300px|Botin des Todes Sie saß im Schatten der Bäume und sah den kleinen Jungen zu wie sie am Rande der Lichtung herumtollten. Schattenkralle seufzte leise auf. Sie wusste, dass all das nicht so friedlich bleiben würde. Der Traum hatte es ihr gezeigt. Den Krieg und all das Blut dass vergossen werden wird. Und auch die beiden Jungen hatte sie gesehen. Ausgeweidet und zerfleischt hatten die beiden Körper am Rande der Lichtung gelegen, dort, wo die beiden Kater noch herumsprangen und lachten. Kapitel 1 „ Na los, nun hab dich nicht so! Er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen!“ „Genau, dir wird schon nichts passieren.“ Zimtschweif und Dunkelklaue schubsten Schattenkralle auf einen jungen Kater ihres alters zu. „ Also, worauf wartest du?“ Schattenkralle sah Zimtschweif an : „ Sag mal, hast du nicht mehr Mäuse in der Falle? Was ist denn das für eine Schnapsidee?! Ihr beiden glaubt doch jetzt wohl nicht ernsthaft dass ich zu Wespenschweif gehe und...“ Mondschatten sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Und?“ Schattenkralle war verblüfft wie unbemerkt sich Mondschatten herangeschlichen hatte. Zimtschweif und Dunkelklaue verstanden ihr Schweigen falsch und begannen leise zu kichern. Wespenschweif stupste Schattenkralle an. „Du wolltest mir etwas sagen?“ „Ich wollte ist gut. Vielleicht sage ich es dir später, vorausgesetzt diese beiden Knallköpfe lassen mich mal in Ruhe.“ Schattenkralle sah ihre beiden Freundin an. Es war ein Blick, der mehr versprach als den Tod. „Wenn du meinst.“ Schultern zuckend wandte sich Wespenschweif ab und verschwand. „So, und jetzt zu euch beiden...“ Schattenkralle sah Dunkelklaue und Zimtschweif durchdringend an. „Ich habe ja nichts dagegen wenn ihr mal rumalbert und den ein oder anderen Scherz macht, aber wenn ich einmal so weit bin, dass ich euren Tod als längere, gute Lösung empfinde, dann wisst ihr ganz genau, dass ich keinen Hehl daraus machen werde, eure beiden Köpfe abzureißen... Verstanden?“ Schattenkralle war erschöpft von dem vielen Gerede ihrer beiden Freundin. Außerdem würde sie wahrscheinlich Wespenschweif ihr Herz anvertrauen, nur wegen zwei Tratschmäulern. Das würden die beiden zurückbekommen. Schattenkralle schlüpfte durch den Farn hindurch in den Kriegerbau und setzte sich in ihr Nest. Sie schob und drückte so lange an dem Mosspolster herum, bis es gleichmäßig auf dem Erdboden lag. Sie legte sich hin und döste ein wenig vor sich hin und dachte an Wespenschweif. Er müsste jeden Moment kommen, denn so wie sie ihn kannte, wartete er wieder bis sie allein war um ihr zu sagen, wo er sie treffen wolle. Schattenkralle hielt es aber nicht lange aus, stand auf und verließ die Höhle. Die rote Kätzin bewegte sich im Schatten. Sie würde heute zu der kleinen Lichtung nahe des Wasserfalls gehen. Schattenkralle lauschte auf. Sie wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. „Wohin geht’ s denn, Schattenkralle?“ „Zu dem Wasserfall. Warum?“ Mondschatten schwieg. „Ich frage weil... Ich es kann. Wolltest Du mir heute Abend nicht etwas sagen?“ Wespenschweif sah an ihm vorbei. „Das hat sich erledigt, war eh nicht so wichtig.“ „Na gut, wenn du meinst“, Wespenschweif lächelte verschmitzt. Schattenkralle murmelte: „Also, ich weiß ja nicht was du jetzt machst, aber ich gehe hinauf zum Wasserfall. Kommst du mit?“ Wespenschweif überlegte eine Weile, bis er ihr antwortete. „Ja, warum eigentlich nicht, wir haben ja Zeit.“ * * * Im Lager „Ich verstehe Schattenkralle echt nicht. Was hat die denn für ein Problem?“, es war Zimtschweif die sich mit Dunkelklaue unterhielt. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht liebt sie ja Wespenschweif!“ Dunkelklaue kicherte leise. „Oho, stehst etwa du auf ihn?“, auch Zimtschweif kicherte nun schelmisch. „Hey, kichert nicht blöd rum, der Rest im Lager möchte vielleicht in Ruhe schlafen!“ Ein Krieger hatte sich beschwert. Seine schattenhafte Gestalt wandte sich um. „Ist ja gut, wir können ja rausgehen.“ Dunkelklaue schlich als erste aus dem Bau. Zimtschweif folgte ihr. Sie liefen den Hügel hinauf und sahen sich um. Zimtschweif überlegte: „Wo wollen wir jetzt hin? Es ist ja Nacht, die ganzen Katzen schlafen, bis auf die Patrouillen. Wir könnten überall hin oder was meinst du, Dunkelklaue?“ Dunkelklaue sah Zimtschweif an „Ich wäre mehr für den Wasserfall.“ „Warum denn?“ Dunkelklaue schüttelte den Kopf „Ganz einfach. Wenn wir unserem Clan die Gegend der anderen Territorien beschreiben können, was denkst du was passiert?“ Dunkelklaue wartete keine Antwortet ab, sie ging los. Richtung Wasserfall. Zimtschweif war einfach nicht zu verstehen. Es gab Tage, an denen war sich Dunkelklaue sicher, dass Zimtschweif kein Gehirn hatte. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Wasserfall. * * * Am Wasserfall Schattenkralle sah gedankenverloren in den Mond. Sie dachte an ihre Mutter Eisherz. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Wespenschweif setzte sich leise neben sie und beobachtete sie. Sah wie ihre Ohren zuckten und wie sich ihr Fell sich im Nacken aufstellte. Wespenschweif sah sich um. Weit und breit keine Katze zu sehen... Er lauschte um schließlich doch nichts zu hören. Das Rauschen des Wasserfalls übertönte jegliches Geräusch. Das Wasser stürzte scheinbar unendlich weit in die Tiefe, begleitet von dem Getöse des rauschenden Fluss. Schattenkralle öffnete die Augen und sah dem Wasser zu, wie es fiel. Ihr Blick verlor sich in der Ferne, bis er an zwei dunklen Gestalten hängen blieb. „Was machen die beiden hier?“ Wespenschweif sah Schattenkralle fragend an. „Wer meinst du sind diese beiden Katzen?“ Schattenkralle sah genauer hin und japste nach Luft „Ist etwas?“ Wespenschweif klang besorgt. „Es sind Zimtschweif und Dunkelklaue!“ „Was machen die denn da?! Die haben doch da gar nichts verloren, warum schlafen die denn nicht?“ „Gute Frage...“ Mondschatten sah Schattenkralle zögerlich an „Schattenkralle, ich muss dir was sagen.“ Schattenkralle sah auf. Die Gestalten die sie erblickt hatte, waren nicht mehr zu sehen. „Also, ich weiß ja nicht was du fü...“ „Hey ihr beiden Turteltäubchen!“ Mondschatten sah enttäuscht weg. Dunkelklaue hatte den Weg zu der Lichtung gefunden und stand jetzt vor Schattenkralle und Mondschatten. Hinter Dunkelklaue tauchte Zimtschweif auf. Schattenkralle knurrte leise und duckte sich, bereit zum Sprung. Was wenn es wirklich das ist, was ich denke?! Wie soll ich Dunkelklaue Bescheid geben? Wenn es wirklich klappt, was ich mir denke, dann... ''Schattenkralle sprang auf Dunkelklaue und hielt sie am Boden fest. Schattenkralle senkte ihren Kopf und flüsterte: „Warum musst du immer alles versauen? ''Du ''hast bei mir nichts mehr verloren, such dir jemand anderen den du nerven kannst, jetzt mach das du weg kommst!“ Schattenkralle lies Dunkelklaue los. Eine Träne rollte Dunkelklaue langsam über ihr Gesicht. Zimtschweif ging langsam zu Dunkelklaue, vorsichtig sprach sie Dunkelklaue an: „Dunkelklaue? Alles okay bei dir?“ Dunkelklaue schluchzte leise, denn sie erinnerte sich an den Schwur den sie geleistet hatte, als sie mit Schattenkralle Freundschaft geschlossen hatte. Dunkelklaue stand auf und ging an Zimtschweif und Schattenkralle vorbei, auch Mondschatten lies sie links liegen. Vor der Klippe blieb sie stehen. Sie sah noch einmal in die Ferne, den Wasserfall hinab und Zimtschweif ins Gesicht. „.... Auf nimmer wiedersehen“ Dann sprang sie. Schattenkralle sah ihr nach. Sie würde Dunkelklaue nicht vermissen, sie wusste dass Dunkelklaue ihr etwas mitteilen wollte, was sie auch getan hatte. '''Kapitel 2' Zimtschweif weinte leise, auch Mondschatten wusste nichts mit der Situation anzufangen. Zimtschweif sah Schattenkralle zerknirscht an. „Du, du hast sie umgebracht! Du dreckige, dumme...“ weinend brach Zimtschweif zusammen. Schattenkralle seufzte leise: „Es hat keinen Sinn es dir zu erklären, oder? Wirst du mir überhaupt zuhören?“ es machte ihr nichts aus, dass Zimtschweif sie hasste. Eben falls lies der Tod Dunkelklaues Schattenkralle kalt. Mondschatten schien erst jetzt begriffen zu haben, das Dunkelklaue den Tod gefunden hatte. „Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein! Wa-warum hast du sie getötet!“, er wimmerte. Der Hals von Schattenkralle kratzte „Ich dachte, sie wäre dir egal... Du hast nie über sie gesprochen, nicht einmal erwähnt. Und am ende bin ich wieder schuld, so wie immer...“ Schattenkralle lachte böse „Was ist denn jetzt? Ist sie dir egal gewesen oder nicht? Du sagtest doch immer das du sie hasst! Nie ein nettes Wort habe ich über sie aus deinem Mund kommen gehört! Weißt du was? Macht doch alle was ihr wollt! Jede Wette, ihr habt mich verraten... sonst wäre Dunkelklaue nicht gesprungen! Dunkelklaue schwor mir bei ihrem Leben mir mitzuteilen wenn einer von euch den Clan verrät und da habt ihr es! Sie hat sich euretwegen in den Tod gestürzt...“ Mondschatten knirschte mit den Zähnen „Genauso wie du!!“ Mondschatten löste sich aus der Starre und rannte auf Schattenkralle zu. Er rammte seine Schulte in Schattenkralles Bauch. Schattenkralle fiel, Blut aus dem Maul fließend, die Klippe runter, in unendliche Schwärze. * * * Oberhalb der Klippe Wespenschweif stand mit geneigtem Kopf da und weinte stumm vor sich hin. Toll, ich habe meine Geliebte verloren... aber der Sternenclan hat es mir so aufgetragen, dann kann es nur richtig sein, oder? Ich habe meinen Clan verraten, wollte es Schattenkralle sagen und habe es dann doch nicht hinbekommen...Was jetzt? Suchend sah er auf. „Z-z-zimtschweif, was nun? Ich habe sie getötet... werde ich auch sterben müssen?“ Zimtschweif sah ihn ängstlich an „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe ein ganz andere Sorge...“ Zimtschweif schluckte „Was wollen wir Mondhauch sagen?“ * * * Bei Schattenkralle Schattenkralle erhob sich langsam. Warum bin ich in einem Wald? Es wird doch nicht der Wald der Finsternis sein? Und wenn schon... Dann sehe ich meine Familie wieder! ''„Nein, du bist nicht im Wald der Finsternis. Das wäre nicht Strafe genug.“ Schattenkralle wirbelte herum und erblickte eine Sternenclan-Katze. „Schattenkralle, du bist Tod. Du wirst als ewiger Geist herumirren, auf das du nie deine Ruhe finden wirst.“ Schattenkralle stutzte „Ich bin Tod? Okay... und was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun?“ herausfordernd sah sie die Sternenclan-Katze an „Du wirst dich entschuldigen. Dann kannst du in den Sternenclan kommen.“ „Aber ich will gar nicht in den Sternenclan!“ Schattenkralle sprang auf. „Was soll ich denn da? Mich bloß stellen? Was willst du eigentlich hier, warum muss ich in dein hässliches Gesicht schauen?“ fauchte sie. Schattenkralle rannte los. Sie rannte durch einen Wald der nie enden wollte. ''Ob die Sternenclan-Katze gelogen hat? Immerhin bin ich gerade in einem Wald... vielleicht bin ich auch gar nicht Tod. Schattenkralle stolperte über einen kleinen Fels. Sie stand in einer Schlucht. Schattenkralle sah sich um und entdeckte zwei reglose Körper, nicht weit eines Wasserfalls. Sie ging näher an die beiden Gestalten heran. Sie hielt die Luft an.'' Die Sternenclan-Katze hat nicht gelogen! Da liege ich neben Dunkelklaue, ich, bin doch Tod...'' Schattenkralle kletterte den schmalen Pfad entlang, hinauf zu Wespenschweif und Zimtschweif, weg von ihrem totem Körper. „Hallo?“, keiner Antwortete. „Hey, könnt ihr mich hören? Hallo!“, aber niemand hörte ihr flehen und rufen. Schattenkralle sah sich um. Keiner konnte sie sehen oder hören. Verletzt, dass niemand sie hören konnte ging sie auf Wesoenschweif zu. Er würde es bereuen und zwar mit seinem Leben! Kapitel 3 Schattenkralle stellte sich vor, wie sie Wespenschweif die komplette Flanke zerreißen würde. Sie ging auf ihn zu, hasserfüllt hob sie ihre Pfote und schlug mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf Wespenschweifs Flanke ein. Das Blut spritzte, Wespenschweif fuhr jaulend zusammen als seine Flanke zerriss. Blut triefte hinab, besudelte seine getiegerte Flanke. Ein weiterer Hieb und er klappte zusammen. Das Blut lief aus der klaffenden Wunde die ein schiefes Grinsen sei könnte. Zimtschweif röchelte und spuckte warmes Blut an dem er erstickte. Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:By Death Kategorie:Geschichten